Tastes In Lingerie
by luv2write0205
Summary: Emily asks her boyfriend to come with her to the lingerie store to pick out a clothing piece of his choice… Written for the June Week 1 Three Elements Prompt: laughing, crying, way too much pink. Suggested by MadreLoca on hot4booth's prompt page.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters…

**Summary: **Emily asks her boyfriend to come with her to the lingerie store to pick out a clothing piece of his choice… Written for the June Week 1 Three Elements Prompt: laughing, crying, way too much pink. Suggested by **MadreLoca **on **hot4booth**'s prompt page.

"_The plainer the dress, the greater luster does beauty appear." -Edward F. Halifax_

***~OoO~***

**Tastes In Lingerie**

**Eight Years Ago…**

The brunette woman collapsed on the bed next to her partner, her lover. Her body felt sweaty and hot from the passion of the lovemaking that she had been quite an active participant in. She stared up at the ceiling fan above her head, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding, the blood rushing through her veins rapidly.

"That was amazing" the man spoke in a husky voice, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their legs tangled together and the dark haired woman could hear his breath coming out in rasps. She could feel his gentle fingers pushing her hair away from her face and his warm lips on hers.

All she could do was nod when he pulled away, for she was quite in awe from how amazing that was as well. Their lovemaking always had that "wow factor", something that marked her companion as extraordinary when it came to sex. He could always clear her head when she felt tense or upset.

Emily Prentiss continued to gasp for breath, her mind thumbing up all of the times that they had done this together.

"It was amazing" Emily finally answered. "Thank you, once again Ian. You certainly know how to drive a woman insane any minute of the day".

"Oh, don't mention it, Lauren" Ian replied. "The thing about this, it is enjoyable for both of us". Emily nodded slowly. She knew that she was slowly falling for Ian Doyle, minus the fact that he was a killer and a crook.

'_What the hell is wrong with you, Prentiss?' _Her brain told her. '_You're undercover, for crying out loud. You're not supposed to be falling for the guy'_.

Brushing those thoughts away, Emily felt her name being called, her real name. Why was Doyle calling her Emily? To him, she was Lauren Reynolds. What in the world was going on?

**Present Day**

"Emily?" Her name was being called again, shaking the brunette from her sleep. Emily's eyes popped open. Instead of looking into the piercing blue eyes of Ian Doyle, she was looking into a pair of dark brown ones, eyes that were slightly lighter than her own, yet they looked concerned and a little worried.

"Emily, sweetheart?" Hotch was calling her name. Her boyfriend was sitting on the edge of the couch next to her, holding a tray in his hand. Emily sat up on the couch to look at her current boyfriend. The memories of what had happened about eight years ago drifted from her mind. Instead, she was brought back to the present day.

On the tray that Hotch was holding were two cups of steaming hot coffee, a plate of chocolate chip cookies that were still warm from the oven, a small china cup with flower patterns on the sides that held a couple pieces of somewhat melted Cadbury chocolate and a small red rose with a small card and a heart sticker attached to it.

"Emily, are you alright? You were moaning in your sleep" Hotch continued. He set the tray down on the coffee table to sit next to her and began to stroke her hair before kissing her forehead gently.

"Yeah, I-I guess so" Emily replied, placing a hand to the back of her head. "Aaron, you made these for me?" she began, noticing the tray on the coffee table. Hotch smiled and handed her one of the cups of coffee that were on the tray along with a cookie.

"Yeah, I uh baked them myself. I hope that you like them" Hotch smiled, watching Emily take a bite of the cookie. Her eyes closed in pleasure from the taste of the yummy cookie.

"Mmmm, Aaron. They're delicious. You are an amazing baker. You should bake more often. You're really good at it". Hotch smiled again, taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you like them" he answered. Emily finished the bite of the cookie and leaned in to give Hotch a kiss to his tasty lips. After pulling away, Emily reached over to take the red rose off of the tray, and pick up the card to read what it said:

_Emily,_

_This rose reminded me so much of you and your beauty. It also reminds me of your gorgeous middle name too. I love you so much, sweetheart. I hope that you enjoy this mini dessert that I put together in the kitchen. You are amazing in every possible way. I'm always dreaming about you. Thank you for being the best girlfriend the world has ever known._

_With Love,_

_Aaron_

The note made tears come to Emily's eyes from the love that was described in the note. It was the sweetest thing that any man had ever given her. Turning to him, she hugged him and then pulled him into a fiery, passionate kiss. The two moaned in pleasure, breaking apart when they needed a breath of fresh air.

"Aaron, that's the sweetest thing that anybody has ever given me" Emily cried, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Thank you so much!" Hotch spotted a smirk on her face, an almost evil smirk.

"What are you thinking about, Em?" Hotch asked casually. Emily then remembered that Hotch was a profiler too. Grinning, Emily continued.

"Would you like a gift, Aaron?" Emily asked, seeing her boyfriend's confused and puzzled look.

"You don't need to buy me anything" he answered. "I have enough ties to last me a lifetime and enough suits to fill up a camping tent".

"The gift is going to be for me, but believe me, you are going to enjoy it" Emily mentioned. Giving Hotch a saucy smile, she ran a hand down the side of his face. She could see the amusement on the raven haired man's face and that made her burst into a fit of laughter.

"I think I just lost my balls" Hotch muttered in amazement at his girlfriend's demeanor. He finally realized what Emily was talking about and the thought of that made a smile spread across his handsome features.

Emily reached a hand into the zipper of his pants to feel him. "Nope, they're still there". Hotch smirked at his girlfriend. "Thanks for checking, Emily".

"No problem at all. If you ever want me to check, all you have to do is ask. So this little gift involves some attractive eye candy. It's called lingerie, Aaron".

Hotch nodded enthusiastically. "So this also requires a little trip to Victoria's Secret, am I right, darling?" He placed his lips to her neck, leaving a light red mark where he had been sucking on the porcelain skin there.

"Mmmm hmmm and Aaron, you get to pick out the clothing of your choice; the mind blowing, body shocking, sexy feeling item. Whatever you want to see me in, you purchase. It's that simple. And guess what? You get to reap the benefits from this." Stroking his hair, Emily got up from the couch. "Well Aaron, what colors do you like best on me?"

Hotch thought for a second before continuing. "Well, I do like to see you in red and black, but pink looks totally amazing on you, a lot of pink. It looks so sexy, you have no idea how much that color turns me on, no idea what it does to me when I see it on you".

Emily nodded. "Well than let's go to Victoria's Secret". Grabbing his hand, the two headed to the red civic that was parked in the street of their little apartment.

***~OoO~***

"How about this one?" Hotch asked, holding up a lacy hot pink nightgown that was super short and was almost see through at the breasts and the crotch.

Emily smirked. "It's your decision, Aaron. If you like it, we buy it".

Hotch thought for a second. "Well maybe you should try it on". He winked at the gorgeous brunette teasingly.

"Oh, Agent Hotchner. You are a very bad boy" Emily answered with a grin at her boyfriend. Heading to the dressing rooms, Emily entered first, but when no one was looking, she pulled Hotch in the door with her. He watched in hunger as she removed her clothes and tried on the skimpy outfit.

"Well?" Emily asked, turning in different directions so that Hotch could view it completely. Without responding, Hotch leaned forward and pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss, sucking on her lower lip and slipping his tongue into her mouth. While kissing the breath from her, he slipped a hand up the bottom of her nightgown, erupting a loud moan from the beautiful brunette.

"Mmmm, Aaron" Emily moaned into his mouth. She pulled away from Hotch to look into his eyes. "Aaron? Let's go home." Emily grinned when she saw his eyes widen at her words. "And let's buy this wonderful pink nightgown, shall we?"

Hotch hurried out of the dressing room, Emily following close behind. She saw the blonde in the room next to her give her a teasing smirk.

"He's going to be in his glory" the blonde said, smirking. "Have a good time, doll".

"Thanks" Emily replied, grinning at the beautiful blonde woman. "I hope you do too".

Emily hurried off after Hotch and the blonde fingered the red and black teddy in her hand. '_I do hope that my hubby enjoys this'_ she thought to herself. '_Sometimes Will can be choosy when it comes to clothes like this'._

***~OoO~***

When Emily arrived at the checkout desk, the cashier smiled at the purchases that the brunette couple was making, the look of lust that was on the raven haired man's face and the look of self-satisfaction on his dark haired female companion's face.

"Find everything okay?" the cashier asked Emily, tossing a piece of long, black hair behind her ear and peering at the brunette in front of her with a saucy grin on her lips.

Emily nodded, spotting a hot pink, matching hair flower in a small container next to the card sliding machine. After looking at it for about ten seconds, she picked it up and added it to her purchases.

Hotch was so mesmerized in his thoughts about tonight that he barely heard Emily's voice breaking through his contemplations, telling him it was time to go. After all, he was a hot blooded male and well…hot blooded males had the rated R thoughts that he was having about his girlfriend right now. Taking her hand, Hotch led Emily to their parked car and as soon as they arrived home, Hotch only gave Emily enough time to lock the door of their apartment before he gave her a preview of the coming events of the night that was about to come.

***~OoO~***

"_The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." -Victor Hugo_

***~OoO~***

**Reviews are always loved! :)**


End file.
